Just You and Me, Kimmie
by captainkodak1
Summary: Mr. Dr. Possible writes a letter to Kim. Then Kim answers with a letter of her own. Now there will be a series of letter between Dr. P, Kim and Ron as the three face the coming weeks, months and years.
1. Mr Dr P's letter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by The Disney Company.

Just you and me, Kimmie.

Dear Kimmie Cub,

I just wanted to take this time to write to you. I know that this is a difficult time for you, as it is for the both of us. We face a difficult time with the loss of our loved ones. You have lost a mother and two brothers. I have lost my wife and two sons. Kimmie, I want you to know just how much your mother loved you. I will never forget the day that you came into our lives. Your mother was as proud of you as was I. I sat there on the bed as she held you for that first time. Your red hair sticking out from under the blanket, you were so small. Then just as you started to school your brothers came along. I know that you wanted a little sister, but you got twin brothers. We were as proud of them as we were of you. You know, that was when you first met Ron. Later as you grew, we watched you grow into a very fine young lady, captain of the cheerleading squad, honor student, and friend to all. We were also proud of your work on Team Possible, although we worried for your safety. She tried to raise you to be responsible and honest. I think she did a good job.

Kimmie, your mother and your brothers have past now. We cannot understand why, but face each coming day with the hope and faith that we will see them again. We can forgive those who caused the accident and try to move on. I know it will be hard. You have lost the main woman in your life as have I. She was a fine woman; she was a loving, caring, and considerate person, who worked to better herself and the others around us. I don't know if you really knew it but your brothers cared for you. I know that they constantly harassed and picked on you, but they still cared. They were also very proud that you were their sister.

Kim, Ron has been in your life for a long time and I know that he is your best friend. He has always stood beside you and I know that he will now. He came to me earlier and said that his parents gave him permission to stay over here for the next few days. He is coming to help cook for us and take care of the house. He is also to be here for the both of us. He and I had a good talk last night after you had gone to bed. He is a very perceptive young man and he was a great comfort to me. He said that he will be here for you and that at anytime he was ready to talk. Kim, Ron is a fine young man, who cares about you very much. He said that he would stand beside you in good times and bad. He has been your friend and partner for many years and he has always stood at your side. Hold on to him Kimmie, let him be there for you. You will need him in the coming days. I will always be here for you Kimmie Cub. If and when you are ready to talk, just let me know. I will always be your father, but I will not always be the main man in your life. I believe Ron is taking that place, yet I don't mind. I know that he will take care of you very well.

Remember your mother and your brothers as they were, remember the love and the good times that we had together. I know that your mother will not be there in person for that special wedding day, but she will be there in spirit, as will your brothers. We have a long, hard road to follow in the coming days and weeks, but together we will make it.

Love,

Daddy.

* * *

Folks, this is one I wrote on the spur of the moment. I will say that nothing has happened in my family. Yet, in past times I have nearly lost my wife and son under different circumstances. My daughter and I have a very close relationship because we have spent a great deal of time together just the two of us. I have had to face the near loss of my wife and son on a number of occasions. My son has spent almost 3 months in the hospital over the past 3 years and my wife stayed with him. It was just my daughter and I during these times. I really don't know what came to me to write this one, but I hope that you enjoyed it. This comes from a father's viewpoint. 


	2. Kim's Answer

All rights to the Kim Possible Show are owned by the Disney Company.

Kim's answer to her dad.

Daddy,

Thank you for your letter the other night it was a great comfort to me. Daddy, I cannot imagine what you are going through right now. You have lost the person that has been the closest to you than anyone else in the world. You have lost your soul mate, your wife. I know that Ron and I are not married nor have we built our lives together as you and mom did, but I cannot imagine the pain and since of loss that I would feel if I lost him. I have lost my mother. The woman that I looked up to loved and spent those special times together that only a mother and daughter can share. She was such a smart lady not just book smart, but she had a vision of life that I am now just appreciating. She could say just a few words and make the worst situations seem not so bad.

Daddy, you have lost two of your children. I cannot understand that kind of loss; to love someone so much that you create a new life and that you nurture that life and bring that life into existence. Then you cherish that life and raise that life over the years. You did such a wonderful job with Tim and Jim. They were so smart, I am sure that you would have been so proud of them. Did you know that they saved me and Ron on a mission? They did, they came with Ron and me because that you and Mom were gone and Drakken was up to his old tricks. Drakken had built this chip that controlled anyone who wore one. Drakken got one on me and had me under his control until those two built some thingee and used it to break Drakken's control over me. They would get on my nerves all the time, but I still loved them.

I want to thank you for having Ron here for the two of us, yet I know that he would have been here no matter what. I am glad that the two of you got to talk because I know that he admires you. I also know what you said to him about him dating with me if I may use the words "black hole deep". I could say "how could you?" but I know that you were just taking care of me and that is something that you have been doing very well over the years. Ron is very special to me and I have seen something in him during the past couple of days that I don't believe that I have ever seen in him. I have seen him take care of the two of us and stand with me in one of the worst parts of my life. He hasn't said much about what has happened yet he has held me for hours on end. When he holds me I feel so different, so loved, complete and safe. I could just lie in his arms and listen to his heartbeat and his breathing and know that somehow things will be alright.

You will always be my daddy, no matter what. There may be another man in my life, but nobody can replace you. You will always have a special place in my life. I remember times when something was really wrong in the life and just cuddling up with you would make me feel better and I will always be your little girl. I know that mom will not be there on my special day, but I know you will. You will walk me down that aisle and hand me off to the man that I know that you would consider a son. You will not lose me then. You will only gain a son, a son that I know would care for you as a son does a father. Thank you Daddy, I love you.

Kim.

* * *

Not much to say, just felt incomplete without Kim's answer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	3. Ron's letter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

_Lucyrocks: Thanks_

_Triaxx2: I don't know for sure myself, I just sit down with pad and pen or with my laptop, close my eyes visualize the character in the situation and my hands start writing or typing. I guess I can get in those heads better than I thought._

_Shadowfox: Kim's letter took about an hour to write and about another 30 minutes to edit. I write in the evenings to relax and I am not planning on stopping anytime soon._

_Maxie: Thanks, Kim's letter is one that I consider my best._

_Me: I doubt that any of my stories will ever feature that subject to any great degree._

_Jezrianna: Thank you, although I have never actually felt the pain of loss, but I have come as close as I ever want to._

Ron writes a note to Kim,

KP,

I am so sorry for your loss of your mother and your brothers. I think I would know how I would feel if I lost my mom, but you also lost your two brothers. Kim, I have no idea of what to say. I want to do something for you, to help you, to comfort you. I will do the only thing I know to do and that is just to be here for you. I want to be by your side as I have always been and to be a good listener. I know what you're favorite foods are and I have already set up a menu for the coming week for you and your dad. I know food is not on the top of your list of wants right now, but you need to eat.

I had a good talk with your dad the other night after I helped you get to sleep. He's hurting Kim, but right now he is so concerned about you. I tried to help him, but he has pain that I could never understand. The only thing that I could do is promise him that no matter what I would take care of you. I don't know why, but maybe it because that we have been friends for so long, that he really seems to trust me when I tell him that I will take care of you. I will miss your mom as well as your brothers. Your mom was very special to me, she could always make me feel better no matter how bad things seemed to be, just like you always have done for me. Your brothers were always playing tricks on you, but that one mission that they went with us showed their true colors. You were captured and taken under control by Drakken. Those two double teamed Drakken and rescued you. Only real brothers would have done that.

Kim, I really do care for you a great deal. You have been the best friend that I have ever had. You are one of the very few friends that I have ever had. It hurts me to see you in such pain. Because of you I am a better person. You call me your partner no matter how bad I mess up. You have given me a sense of belonging that I hardly ever feel outside of my own home. You smile at my bad jokes, you put up with me when I goof off. If you can do that for me, then I can stand beside you now. If you want to talk, I will listen. If you need to cry, I will dry your tears. If you want someone to hold you, I will hold you forever. I will do everything that I can to be a comfort to you. I slept beside your bed the other night on the floor after I put you to bed. You went to sleep in my arms, so I carried you up to your room and got you in your bed. You know, it felt funny carrying you up the stairs to your room. Then I realized I was carrying you like a groom would his bride. Your father saw me, he looked up to me, his eyes filled with his own pain and said silently "thank you, Ron".

Kim, I do not know what the future holds for the two of us. I know that we have grown closer than we ever have over the past few months, but I just wanted to end this letter with one thought. I have tried to take care of you in the past, I am trying to take of you now and I want to take care of you forever.

I love you,

Ron


	4. Kim answers Ron's letter

All Rights to Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.

Kim's letter to Ron

Ron,

I will never be able to truly thank you for what you have done for daddy and me. You have been more than a true friend to the both of us. I know daddy has really counted on you these past few days. He really needed another man around, just to talk to or just to be with. I have seen things in you and from you that I have never seen. I know that you are a wonderful cook, and considering how you keep your own room, you help keep a wonderful home. Daddy and I sure needed the help in these past few days. You stayed with us at the funeral home, here at the house and stood with us during the funeral. I know we had family with us, but you are something more than family.

Ron, I said the word man before because I meant it. Only a man would have done the things that you have done in the past number of days. I really needed you these past few days. There is such a huge hole in my life now, and I don't think it will ever be filled. Yet, when you are with me, I know that I can handle it. You have been the greatest comfort to me. You have always been my friend and my partner and through this the darkest point in my life, your Ron-shine has given me more than a little peace. When you carried me up the stairs, I was not asleep as you thought. I woke up when you picked me up; but I was too comfortable to do anything so I let you carry me. I thought the some thing when you carried me up the stairs. I felt I was a bride because that is how much I felt loved. Ron, I do not know what the future holds for the two of us. But, I know this, you said that you have taken care of me in the past, you are taking care of me now, and you wanted to take care of me in the future. Well, that is just what I would like you to do please. It is in your arms that I feel safe, complete and loved. I mean that with all my heart.

Love,

Kim


	5. letter 5, Ron writes to Dr P and Kim

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are property of the Disney Company.

_I haven't revealed how Mrs. Possible and the twins died as it was not an important part of the story at that time. Kim, Mr. Possible, and Ron will have to deal with the reason at a later date until now they were just dealing with the loss of their loved one. Kim has lost three major people in her life and she is clinging to the closest steady thing in her life at this time next to her father and that is Ron. Only time will tell exactly how the relationship of the two teens will develop and/or change. In future stories the three will deal with the cause of the deaths and the effects that it will have on their lives. This letter is written a number of days after the funeral. Ron at this time has returned to his own home. Dr. P and Kim had thanked Ron for all that he had done over the past number of days._

Ron writes a letter to Dr. P and Kim.

Dr. P and Kim,

You are welcome. I was happy to be of help to the both of you. I was honored that you asked me to be a part of the funeral eulogy. I always considered all of you part of my extended family. If and when you ever need any help all you have to do is give me a call. You asked if you could have a copy of my part of the eulogy that I gave at the funeral. Here it is.

Greetings friends and family,

My name is Ron Stoppable. Most of you know that I have been Kim's friend since pre-school and her partner in Team Possible for these last many years. I was honored when Dr. Possible asked me to speak this afternoon as a part of this service. Mrs. Possible, Tim and Jim meant a great deal to me. They treated me as a family member, a son, and a brother. I will miss the three of them very much.

Mrs. Possible or Mrs. Dr. P as I called her was a great woman. She was a fine doctor, who treated her patients with the same love and care that she would give her own children and family members. She was a dedicated physician who worked hard for the betterment of her profession and mankind. She treated me as a third son and was always ready to give help or advice. She was a very wise lady who cared deeply for her family. She was a dedicated wife to her husband of many years. She was a fine mother to a daughter and two sons. Mrs. Possible taught her children the same dedication and responsibility that she held for herself. I believe that she did a great job. Just look at the children to see that. She was a special person is Kim's life, who made a difference for Kim and a difference in making Kim the fine young lady that she has become.

Tim and Jim were two great guys who had a zest for life that only two ten years old could understand. The twins were something else to see. They constantly finished the others sentences and they gave no end of grief playing tricks on their older sister Kim. Those two may have given Kim a lot of trouble over the years but when trouble came they were there for their sister. I know of two occasions where they helped Kim on a mission. When Kim was looking for me in the jungle, believing that I was in one of the escape pods from Dr. Drakken's space ship, they helped to wrestle a snake so Kim could get free. When Kim could not find me and was dealing with my possible loss they stood behind her and helped her find me. The other time Kim had been under the control of a device that Drakken had placed on her. They built an electronic device that jammed the signals to the device and allowed the four of us to escape Drakken. They were two very smart guys who really cared for their sister. I considered them the brothers that I never had. We had the most awesome snowball fights each time it snowed and had a great time just goofing off together. They even let me in on some of the jokes on Kim.

Let us remember those who have been left behind. Mr. Possible is now faced with a life without the most significant person in his life and trying to bring up Kim by himself. Kim is faced with a life without her mother or her brothers. We need to be with them in the next weeks, months and years to face the difficulties that they will face. I hope that you will join me in being with them. Thank you.

Kim, Dr. P, I want to thank you again for allowing me to honor Mrs. P, Tim and Jim. I will always remember them and honor that memory. Please let me know if and when I can ever be of help to you. My parents asked me to tell you that whenever Dr. P has to leave on the studies and conventions that Kim will always be welcome to stay at our home. Also, they would like the two of you to come over and have dinner next week, just give us a call when you can come. Also, the three of us would like you to know that we have arranged a memorial in memory of Mrs. P at the hospital and also one at the elementary school that Tim and Jim attended. Kim, anytime, anywhere, you need me, you know what to do.

Ron


	6. Chapter 6, Christmas

I had intended for most to the chapters of this series to be letters. However to portray the characters as I would like, then I may have to leave the letter only format. This next chapter concerns Kim and Dr. P as they face the Christmas holidays without their loved ones. This chapter is based on a picture drawn by Richard Sirois and based on an idea by my friend Maxie Goofmore. The title of the picture is Ronmantic.

**

* * *

****Just You and me Kimmie**, Chapter 6 

Ron drove up to the front of the Possible residence; it was the day before Christmas Eve. It was a clear December night in Middleton. Dr. Possible had called a couple evenings before and had asked Ron a favor.

"Ronald, this is Dr. Possible, how are you doing this evening?"

"I am doing great Dr. P, how are you and Kim?" Ron answered.

"Ron, Kim is not doing well at all" Dr. P answered.

"I was going to call you, Dr. P. I have been really concerned about Kim. She doesn't seem to be feeling well."

"Yes, Ron, that is why I wanted to call and talk to you. Have you heard of the Christmas Ball?" Dr. P asked.

"Yes, Dr. P. I know before all this happened Kim wanted to go. Now, I don't know. We had actually gone to the mall and picked out a dress."

"Well, Ron could you find that dress again? I..I would like you to take Kim to that dance. She needs to get her mind off of her mom and brothers. I have already bought the tickets. I have a cash card for the mall here that I want you to use to get the dress for Kim and rent a tux for yourself."

"Dr. P, I would love to take Kim to the dance, but when do I ask her? She won't answer my calls and as for my tux don't worry about that. I have a tux that I bought sometime back so I won't need to rent one."

"Okay, but Kim's favorite restaurant is there and accepts the cards. You two can have dinner before the ball. Let me get Kim on the phone." Dr. P. said.

A few moments later, Kim's voice came on the line.

"Hey, Ron, I sorry, I have had my phone turned off. I'm sorry about not calling you back."

"It's okay, KP. It's okay. I had a feeling the upcoming holidays were making you feel a little down. I was worried about you." Ron said.

Ron could almost hear Kim smile over the phone. "Thanks Ron, I needed to hear that. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were up to a little dancing?" he asked.

"Dancing, the only dance anytime soon is the Christmas Ball and I can't ask…." Kim started to say.

"Kim, please, let me take you to the dance. I would be honored to take you and I would really like to take you." Ron interrupted.

Ron could almost heat her smile again as she spoke "you haven't ask me to a dance in a long time. Do we need to pick out a dress?"

"I think so, how about that one we saw a couple of weeks ago, the black one with the white sash. I can pick you up about 10:30 and we can go to the mall and get it. What do you say?" Ron asked.

"Okay, Ron as long as you let me get you something to go with that tux of yours. How about a new white shirt and a red cummerbund?" Kim answered.

The Ball.

Kim was sitting at her mirror putting the final touches on her hair and makeup. Her hands were shaking just a little. "Get yourself together, Kim. You and Ron are just going out to dinner and a dance." Another little voice said 'right! A dinner at the finest restaurant in town and then you are both going to the biggest dance that Middleton holds each year and you and Ron haven't been to a dance in a couple of years.'

"Ron, is just my best friend and has been all my life."

'Right, and your heart rate just goes up for no reason when you see or hear him.'

'you break out in a cold sweat when you think something might have happened to him.'

'he has been at your side ever since mom and the tweebs were killed.'

'he has always been there good time and bad.'

As Kim was fighting the voice in her head there was a knock at her door.

"Kimmie, can I come in?" asked her father.

"Daddy, yes please." Answered Kim, this was strange to her. It had always been her mom that climbed the stairs to talk to her before she went to a dance. Her thoughts of her mom made her spirits drop just a bit. In a couple days it would be Christmas, how could she celebrate Christmas without three of the most important people in her life.

Mr. Possible came in her room carrying a small box. "Kimmie, are you about ready? Ron should be here any moment."

"Yes, daddy, I ready. Thank you for helping Ron set this up." She said.

"Me, set this up, what gave you that idea." He said with an innocent smile.

"Nice try, Dad." She said with a smile.

"Kimmie, I want you to have something tonight." Mr. Possible held out a small box that he had been holding in his hand. "This belonged to your mother. I gave it to her the first time I took her to the Middleton Ball after we were married. She wanted you to have it if anything ever happened to her."

Kim took the box and opened it.

"Oh, Daddy, I couldn't" she said for inside the box was an emerald mounted on a silver brooch and hanging from a thick velvet black ribbon.

"Please Kimmie, she loved you so much and would want you to be happy. She also cared for Ron so much. She was never happier when you and Ron were doing something together." Her father said.

He took the ribbon in his hand and opening it placed it around Kim's neck and stood back. He took in a breath. "Oh Kimmie, your mom would have been so happy."

Kim struggled to keep the tears back as the doorbell rang.

"That will be Ron, I go get the door. You wait a few minutes then make your entrance."

"Ok, daddy." She said and Mr. Possible went down the stairs.

Ron reached for the doorbell again when he heard the doorknob rattle and the door opened. Mr. Possible stood inside the door and waved Ron into the house. "Come on in Ronald, you know Kim she has to make her grand entrance."

"Thanks Dr. P." Ron said as he entered the home and walked on into the living room.

"Won't you have a seat, Ronald. I must say that you look quite snappy tonight." Mr. Possible said.

"No thank you, Dr. Possible, I'll wait and thank you. Kim picked out the shirt and cummerbund."

There was a small cough behind Ron and he turned to face Kim. She was wearing the gown they had picked out earlier in the day being an ankle length black gown with a single strap over her right shoulder. The gown had a white sash around her trim waist forming a "v" in front. She was wearing black slippers on her feet. Kim was the necklace that her father had given her.

"KP, when you look like that you are going to have to remind me to breathe when I look at you." Ron said quietly.

Kim blushed lightly and raised her eyes to look at Ron. He had filled out nicely in the past few months and looked wonderful in the black tux he was wearing. The red cummerbund made the outfit perfect.

"You ready" he asked. She nodded and moved across the floor to take his hand.

"See you, later Daddy, I'll be home by midnight." She said.

"Kimmie, the dance isn't over till 1:00 so just be back as soon as you can." Mr. Possible said.

"Thanks, Daddy." She said as she moved out the door.

The Ball.

Kim and Ron arrived at the Ball at about 8:00 pm. The ball was held at the museum and arboretum. They entered the main hall and stopped in wonder at the site. The convention room of the museum had been transformed into a wonderland. Kim caught her breath as she took in the sight. This was her first major ball. As they entered the room several in the room noticed them and nodded their heads in approval. Kim held tight to Ron's arm and they made their way out into the room. The mayor of Middleton approached them.

"Kimberly, Ronald. It is so good to see you. It is wonderful to see Middleton's most famous residents coming to the Ball." He said shaking Ron's hand and bowing to Kim.

"Kim, I am so sorry for your loss." He said taking her hand. Kim nodded and said "Thank you, Mr. Mayor"

"Kim, would you like to dance?" asked Ron.

"Yes, please" she said taking Ron's arm.

The two teens moved out onto the floor. A slow song was playing and Ron took Kim into his arms. Kim wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. They danced into the night. They didn't realize that a times the other dancers gave them extra room and privacy out of respect and admiration for the two of them.

Kim seemed to be enjoying herself until a slow Christmas ballad started and she stopped. Ron could tell from the look on her face that the song was bringing back memories. Tear streamed down her face. He knew that he needed to get her out of the room.

**Where are you Christmas**

**Why can't I find you**

**Why have you gone away**

**Where is the laughter**

**You used to bring me**

**Why can't I hear music play**

**My world is changing**

**I'm rearranging**

**Does that mean Christmas changes too**

**Where are you Christmas**

**Do you remember**

**The one you used to know**

**I'm not the same one**

**See what time's done**

**Is that why you have let me go**

Ron led Kim to the greenhouse. There by the light of a full moon was a rock bench. He led Kim to the bench and sat down.

"Kim, are you OK?" he asked.

Kim raised her face and he to look at her friend. In her eyes Ron could see pain that he had yet to understand. "Ron, my mom, the tweebs, it just doesn't feel like Christmas. I miss them so much. I mean the tweebs, pulled a prank on me that day, and I got really mad. Mom came and stopped me and we had a fight. A bad one. I was mad that she was protecting them. She was angry that I wouldn't calm down. I said some things to her and Tim and Jim. Then I ran out of the house. I never got to say I was sorry."

Ron reached to touch her chin and moved his hand to caress her face. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his touch. Glistening tears fell across her cheeks as she struggled to contain her emotions.

"Kim, I have no idea of what to say. Your mom, Tim and Jim were very special people. I can't say that time will ease the pain because I don't know. I cannot imagine what you are feeling. Yours was the closest family I have ever known, and I felt humbled and honored when all of you included me. Now, so much of that is gone. You have memories Kim, but memories can fade in time and they aren't like having them here. KP, I know that you will never forget them. Keep them in your heart, hold them in your memories and cherish them. They would forgive you, but you have to forgive yourself."

Ron reached out with a trembling hand and placed it on her heart.

"Kim…Kimberly"

Kim raised her face to look at him. In all the years that they had known each other, Ron had never called her by her full first name.

"Remember them and honor them in your heart. Let them live through you. Keep the things they loved and things they did in your heart. Live your life honoring their hopes and ambitions. As you let them live through you, they will never be apart from you. They will be closer to you that they ever have been. Maybe that way it will be as if they never left, because they didn't. They didn't leave. They still live in your heart." Ron pressed his hand over her heart and raising his hand again, caressed the side of her head. "and they still live in your memories. You know that you will see them again."

Kim looked over at her blond haired friend. It was warm in the greenhouse and he had taken off his coat and tie. Where in the world she thought did Ron learn to say things like he just did. She gazed into his eyes and saw a love that she had never seen before and pain of concern for a friend. She blushed and lowered her eyes. Her hands reached out and took his. She felt his right hand move up her back and caressed the nape of her neck. She leaned back into his touch and smiled. "Thanks Ron, somehow, you seem know what to do or say."

"Anything for you KP." Ron whispered.

"Ron, can you do something for me." She asked leaning against him.

"Sure, what do you need?" he answered.

"The hospital has a program for the kids that have to stay in the hospital during Christmas. Mom, Tim and Jim helped with that a lot. Could…would you help me if I went to help out" she asked.

"Kim, I would love to help you." Ron said. "Just let me know when and where."

Kim giggled a little "Think you could be Santa Claus?"

Ron laughed "Well, it would take a lot of padding but sure!"

Kim giggled a little more and leaned back to really get a good look at her friend. He sat and stared back with questioning eyes. "Feeling better, KP?"

"Yes" she said. "Where did you learn to say stuff like that? That is stuff I thought only preachers and counselors would know."

Ron smiled "When it comes to taking care of my KP, I could be capable of a lot of things."

Kim leaned back a little "YOUR KP?!" looking at him with a questioning look.

Ron blushed then paled a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean.."

Kim smiled back at her friend "Ron, I don't mind it at all, in fact, I like it." She leaned over and gave him a little kiss. "for the person who takes such good care of me, I like it a lot."

"You ready to go back to the dance?" he asked.

"Yes" Kim said smiling wonderfully. "But first, we need to get your coat and tie back on, and your shirt straightened out. Then we need to get my lipstick off of you. I sure some tongues would be wagging if the two of us walked back in there with my lipstick all over your face."

Ron smiled as he put he coat and tie back on and Kim wiped the lipstick off. "I'm sure Bonnie would be in of the grapevine, KP, and the two of us would never hear the end of it."

Kim took Ron's arm again and they walked together back into the ballroom. The same song that had caused her so much grief was playing again, but this time as Ron took her into his arms, she realized that she had not lost Christmas. Christmas was still in her heart. As long as she remembered her loved ones, Christmas would always be there. The Spirit of Christmas had his arms wrapped around her and Christmas was love. She placed her head on Ron's shoulder and melted into him as listened words of the song and smiled.

**Christmas is here**

**Everywhere, oh**

**Christmas is here**

**If you care, oh...**

**If there is love in your heart and your mind**

**You will feel like Christmas all the time**

**I feel you Christmas**

**I know I've found you**

**You never fade away**

**The joy of Christmas**

**Stays here in silence**

**Fills each and every heart with love**

**Where are you Christmas**

**Fills your heart with love**

Kim and Ron danced into the night, never leaving each other. Ron enjoying seeing Kim happy again. Kim realizing that although she had lost so much, yet if she remembered her love for her family they were not truly lost. She also realized that she had gained something else. A greater respect for her friend, and a growing love.

* * *

The song is "Where are you Christmas" by Faith Hill. It was part of the movie "The Grinch".


End file.
